


Достаточно

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, John Watson accepts Sherlock the way he is, M/M, NOT Angsty despite the summary, Recreational Drug Use (marijuana), Sherlock Is Horny, Sherlock has feelings...but is...well...Sherlock., Top John Watson, Unspoken Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Однажды зимним вечером Джон возвращается домой, желая только горячего ужина и лечь в постель. Планы меняются после того, как он находит Шерлока дрожащим, как воздушный змей, на полу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921514) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



Я уже много лет веду свой блог. Он раскрывает преступления, а я рассказываю о них, чтобы другие могли оценить его гениальность. Честно говоря, я действительно помогаю ему в расследованиях, но я должен отдать должное там, где это необходимо, ведь он заслуживает львиную долю. Читателям, похоже, нравятся мои «истории», а я обнаружил, что у меня есть талант к их написанию. Он называет это «романтизмом». Или «приукрашиванием». Мне всё равно. Это приводит к нам клиентов, помогает оплачивать счета. И писательство мне подходит.

Отчёт о наших приключениях могут прочитать все, но кое-что я пишу только для себя. Для нас. Вдобавок к хронике расследований я завёл своего рода дневник нашей личной жизни, которая иногда бывает такой же странной, как и наша общественная, но в основном просто обычной − или, по крайней мере, настолько обычной, насколько может быть жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом. Думаю, что когда-нибудь, когда мы будем старыми, с морщинами, я позволю ему это прочитать, и мы будем смеяться, вспоминая нашу совместную жизнь здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. И хотя это довольно смело − предполагать, что мы будем вместе, когда состаримся, по крайней мере я могу на это надеяться. Я очень надеюсь. Честно говоря, не могу представить себе никакого другого будущего.

Далее следует рассказ об одном вечере в декабре прошлого года. Всё это начиналось обыденно, но закончилось запоминающе, достойным того, чтобы это записать (или скорее настучать, потому что я печатаю на компьютере) для того, чтобы в будущем развлечься.

***

Та ночь была ужасно холодной, с порывистым ветром, который, казалось, вбивал снег в мои щеки, как тысячу крошечных ледяных кинжалов. Оказавшись дома, за дверью, я ослабил шарф и потопал ногами по коврику, радуясь, что наконец-то вернулся домой. Этот день в больнице был изнурительным, и я с нетерпением предвкушал горячий чай и ужин. Возможно, за этим последует виски у камина и, самое главное, постель. Я был совершенно измотан.

Я поднялся по семнадцати ступенькам в квартиру, всегда помня о цифрах, на которые указал мне Шерлок. Разве другие люди считают ступеньки? То есть нормальные люди? Я никогда этого не делал, но теперь каждый раз пересчитываю наши. Не потому, что я ожидаю другой цифры, а по привычке, или потому, что он так бы и поступил. Это один из многих способов, которыми Шерлок меня изменил.

Есть три − нет, четыре места − где я могу найти своего соседа по квартире, когда возвращаюсь домой с работы: (1) он смотрит в свой микроскоп, и я могу получить приподнятую бровь, когда приду; (2) сидящим за столом или в кресле с ноутбуком, в этом случае он пробормочет «привет» или кивнёт. Если он в прекрасном настроении, то может принять поцелуй; (3) лежащим неподвижно на диване и блуждающим мыслями по Чертогам разума. Хотя это не совсем верно, Шерлок никогда не блуждает, никогда не теряется. Он никогда ничего не делает без цели или логики. Я не получу никакого подтверждения, если он будет в таком состоянии; и (4) стоящим у окна и играющим на скрипке. Это мой любимый способ его найти. Я устроюсь в кресле и буду наслаждаться любой чудесной мелодией, которую он сможет сыграть. Он отвернётся от окна и улыбнётся мне, а потом закроет глаза и продолжит. Смотреть, как он играет, всё равно что смотреть, как он дрочит, это так интимно. Я никогда не устаю от этих маленьких концертов.

Поэтому я был удивлён, что не нашёл его ни в одном из этих мест. Играла музыка, _«Щелкунчик»_ Чайковского, но я не сразу его увидел, потому что моё внимание было приковано к открытому окну и летящему в комнату снегу. Когда я пересёк комнату, чтобы закрыть окно, то увидел Шерлока лежащим на ковре перед пылающим камином и закутанным в одеяло. Его глаза были закрыты, и я увидел, что даже под одеялом он дрожит.

Я закрыл окно и снова повернулся к нему. − Шерлок, − позвал я. − Что происходит?

Не открывая глаз, он рассеянно ответил: − Привет.

− Шерлок, а почему окно было открыто?

− Запах. Джон бы этого не одобрил.

− _Я_ − Джон, Шерлок. Открой глаза.

Он открыл их, прищурился, потом сказал: − О, так это ты. Привет, Джон. − Его глаза были налиты кровью, а взгляд − остекленевшим. Оглядевшись, я заметил пепельницу и стеклянную трубку на столе рядом с его креслом.

− Шерлок, ты... под кайфом?

Он приподнялся на локте и серьёзно на меня посмотрел. − Да, − сказал он. − Определённо. Просто марихуана, Джон. Мы с миссис Хадсон открыли окна, чтобы ты не... − он запнулся... казалось, его взгляд был прикован к чему-то за моим левым плечом.

Я перебил его: − Миссис Хадсон! Ты накурился с миссис Хадсон?

Его пристальный взгляд вернулся к моему лицу. − Да, конечно, с миссис Хадсон. Мне нужно было немного для дела Бичема. Проанализировать, как травка реагирует с определённым типом заваренного чая. Жена Бичема, возможно, добавила немного травки в утреннюю чашку чая, чтобы сделать мужа более сговорчивым к подписанию контракта. Так или иначе, я, естественно, позвонил миссис Хадсон. Проще и дешевле, чем покупать на улице. Она принесла гораздо больше, чем мне было нужно для эксперимента, и одно просто привело к другому. Знаешь, она действительно очаровательная женщина. Я всегда старался не обращать внимания на то, что болтает миссис Хадсон, но она всегда говорила такие вещи, которые наводили на размышления. Хотя сейчас я их, кажется, не помню.

Шерлок посмотрел на меня невинным взглядом, слегка покачиваясь на локте, и с огнём в камине позади него, создающим сияние, похожее на ореол вокруг его спутанных кудрей, он выглядел греховно великолепно.

− Ты весь дрожишь.

− Да. Конопля вызвала переохлаждение, Джон. ТГК* может повлиять на терморегуляцию организма. Это означает...

− Я знаю, что это значит, Шерлок. Я ведь врач, помнишь? И это обычно происходит только от больших доз. И сколько же ты выкурил?

Он ухмыльнулся. − Достаточно. Но кое-что ещё осталось. Не хочешь присоединиться? Да, и чтобы ты знал. Оно меня немного... расслабило. − А потом он мне подмигнул. Это напомнило мне тот день, когда я впервые встретился с ним в Бартсе, и тогда он подмигнул мне так самоуверенно, почти игриво, и это было похоже на приглашение. И так оно и было. Это было приглашение в его необычную жизнь.

Я стоял и молчал. Обдумывал. По крайней мере, это был не кокаин. Вечер, который я с нетерпением ждал, когда поднимусь по лестнице, чай, еда и постель, только что сменился более захватывающей перспективой, и я обнаружил, что больше не голоден и не ощущаю себя уставшим.

Наши отношения уже некоторое время назад перешли и на физический уровень. Но всегда на его условиях. Шерлок не часто хотел секса, но когда он уступал потребностям своего «транспорта», это происходило со страстью, превосходящей ту, которая была у любого моего любовника. У меня не было сейчас других партнёров, и я не знаю, стал бы он ревновать, если бы такой был, но я был ему верен. Я бы терпеливо ждал его, дроча в душе, пока он не согласился бы. И теперь я видел желание в его глазах и в том, как были приоткрыты его губы. Я могу прочитать этого человека. Травка ослабила похожую на тиски хватку, которую его мозг удерживал на либидо.

Я взял трубку и сел рядом с ним.

Он развернул тонкое одеяло и полез в карман брюк, вытащив оттуда маленький пластиковый пакетик. Он был одет в свободные брюки и белую рубашку с расстёгнутыми первыми тремя пуговицами, и я увидел гусиную кожу на его белой груди. Я взял пакетик и отложил его в сторону.

− Ты совсем замёрз. Пока ты не согреешься, надень мой джемпер. − Я стянул через голову сине-зелёный вязаный джемпер и протянул ему. Он уставился на него так, словно я только что предложил ему дохлую кошку.

− У меня есть свои пределы, Джон.

− Ты − шикарный мерзавец. Надевай эту чертову штуку, или я иду спать, − солгал я.

Сбросив одеяло с плеч, он тупо уставился на джемпер.

− О, ради всего святого! Давай я тебе помогу. Подними руки! − Когда он послушно поднял руки, я направил каждую из них в рукава, а затем натянул джемпер через его голову. От статического электричества его волосы распушились, а рукава доходили только до середины предплечий. Он выглядел нелепо, но, по крайней мере, ему будет тепло.

− Уже лучше, − сказал я, натягивая одеяло ему на плечи. Затем я снова уселся рядом с ним и взял трубку. Она была сделана из стекла и имела красивый узор из оранжевых и красных завитушек. − Какая прелесть, − заметил я.

− Да, она у меня уже много лет. Это был подарок от друга. − То, как он сказал «друг», заставило меня задуматься, будто слово «друг» было не совсем правильным. И то, как он быстро добавил «До того, как _мы_ встретились» − только усилило мои подозрения. Шерлок так редко делился со мной своим прошлым, но я решил оставить всё как есть.

Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как я курил в последний раз, но я помнил, как это делается. Я открыл пакетик, вытащил щепотку крошащихся бутонов и засунул их в чашу трубки, не слишком много и не слишком мало. Затем я щёлкнул зажигалкой и, проведя большим пальцем по колёсику, поджёг содержимое. Через секунду я поднял большой палец, вдохнул, и дым обжёг мне горло. Я крепко зажмурился и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не кашлять. Я с треском провалил это и закашлялся; весь дым вырвался из моих протестующих лёгких, пропав впустую.

Шерлок хихикнул. − Непрофессионал.

Я бросил на него кислый взгляд и попытался снова, сделав гораздо меньшую затяжку. На этот раз я задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, прежде чем выпустить. Он наблюдал за мной с кривой усмешкой. − Джон, я очень удивлён. Я не думал, что ты действительно это сделаешь.

− Ну, я никогда не думал, что ты наденешь мой джемпер, так что мы оба удивлены. − Я сделал ещё одну затяжку. Я уже начинал ощущать воздействие травки. Время двигалось медленнее, и предметы в комнате, казалось, тоже двигались. Быть под кайфом может быть страшно. Когда я пьян, это воздействуют только на моё тело, слова невнятны, а время реакции уменьшается, но когда я под кайфом, эффекты кажутся в основном внешними, с искажением пространства и времени вокруг меня. По прошлому опыту я знал, что если у меня всего этого будет слишком много, то я пройду через лёгкую эйфорию и впаду в паранойю.

− Крепкий сбор, Шерлок.

− Я знаю. У миссис Хадсон только самые лучшие «успокоительные на травах».

Я расхохотался, представив, как Шерлок и миссис Хадсон вместе курят. Он тоже засмеялся.

Зная свои пределы, я сделал последнюю затяжку и положил трубку в пепельницу. − Для меня этого достаточно.

− Непрофессионал, − повторил Шерлок.

Когда окно было закрыто, в комнате заметно потеплело, и Шерлок позволил одеялу упасть со своих плеч. Он больше не дрожал. Мы сидели рядом, скрестив на полу ноги, и смотрели на огонь в камине. Когда мы сели, он медленно потянулся к моей руке, которая лежала на моей ноге, и накрыл её своей. Я посмотрел на его большую руку с длинными белыми пальцами. По сравнению с ней моя выглядела почти как рука ребёнка. Шерлок может читать по рукам людей с поразительной точностью, может определить их профессию, привычки, а иногда и преступления по месту нахождения мозолей. Его руки легко читаются, даже для меня. Длинные гибкие пальцы, которые так искусно танцуют по струнам его скрипки, многочисленные шрамы от химических ожогов, разбросанные по тыльной стороне и запястьям. Его руки выразительны и эротичны, и когда я изучал ту, что лежала поверх моей, то представлял, как она сжимает мой член.

Я посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Он смотрел на меня, и его веки были тяжёлыми.

− Хочешь, я тебя поцелую, Шерлок? − Я знаю, что это странно после стольких лет, но я всегда спрашиваю. И иногда ответом будет «нет». И я понял, что «нет» означает «нет». В такие ночи он мог бы быть рядом, мы держались бы за руки и, возможно, даже делили постель, но не более того.

Он кивнул, и я наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать. На вкус он был как дым, но его губы были мягкими, и он раздвинул мои языком. Он хорошо целуется, чувственно, не грубо, но и не пассивно. Он целуется так, словно делает выводы о твоём рте, если это вообще имеет смысл. Исследуя его, изучая его, понимая его. И в этом поцелуе есть что-то очень сексуальное.

Он отстранился и улыбнулся мне. − Давай ляжем. − И вот мы снова лежим на ковре перед камином бок о бок, держась за руки и глядя на мерцающие рождественские гирлянды, развешанные вокруг зеркала. Я сосредоточился на музыке, которая звучала тихо, но, казалось, заполняла всё моё сознание. И мне казалось, что я слышу каждую ноту и каждый инструмент в отдельности. Я слушал эту пьесу тысячу раз, но она казалась мне другой и новой.

− Майкрофт почистил мой ботинок, − неожиданно сказал Шерлок.

− Прости, что?

− Я совсем забыл об этом, но почему-то сейчас вспомнил, − признался он. − Мы гуляли в парке, и мама дала нам денег на мороженое. Я уронил своё. Оно было мятным, с шоколадной крошкой, и я так отчётливо вижу, как зелёный шарик тает на горячем асфальте. Он приземлился на мой ботинок и скатился вниз. Я заплакал. Мама сказала, что глупо плакать из-за мороженого, и что мы можем купить ещё одно. Но Майкрофт всё понял. Он усадил меня на скамейку и отдал мне своё мороженое, но я не мог его есть, потому что всё ещё плакал. Он опустился передо мной на колени и вытер салфеткой мороженое с моего ботинка. Видишь ли, я плакал не из-за мороженого, а потому, что оно испачкало мой ботинок. Майкрофт понял это. А мама − нет.

− Значит, ты съел его мороженое?

− Да. Оно было клубничным.

− Значит, Майкрофт всё это время не был никчемным старшим братом?

− Нет.

Я представил себе Майкрофта, вытирающего мороженое с ботинка плачущего Шерлока, и улыбнулся про себя ещё и потому, что он действительно рассказывал о своём прошлом.

− Знаешь, иногда мне его даже жалко, − сказал я. − Я знаю, каково это − быть старшим братом, желая защитить своего брата и чувствовать злость и беспомощность, когда они не позволяют тебе этого.

− Гарри?

− Да. Я столько раз пытался отправить её на реабилитацию, но она отказывалась. Я больше не мог смотреть, как она разрушает свою жизнь алкоголем, поэтому отпустил её. Сейчас я о ней не думаю. − Это была ложь. Я всё время думаю о Гарри. Она − моя единственная кровная родственница, и она медленно убивает себя. Она была такой милой маленькой девочкой, моим лучшим другом и союзником против нашего жестокого отца-алкоголика. Мы стояли друг за друга. Моё сердце разрывается оттого, что она пошла по его стопам, и я скучаю по ней. Но сейчас мне не хотелось об этом говорить.

− Ты её любишь?

− Конечно. Да. Она − моя сестра. Я люблю её так же, как ты любишь Майкрофта.

Он насмешливо фыркнул. − Любовь. Химический дефект.

Это было больно. Я не могу этого отрицать. То, что у нас есть, у Шерлока и у меня − это любовь. Я верю в это. Но он никогда этого не скажет, никогда не признает, что великий Шерлок Холмс поддался чувствам.

Он глубоко вздохнул, и мы некоторое время молчали. Хотя, возможно, это были всего лишь секунды, потому что моё чувство времени было искажено травой.

− Я бы хотел заняться сексом прямо сейчас, − признался Шерлок со своей обычной прямотой.

Я хихикнул. Не знаю, почему мне это показалось таким чертовски весёлым, но я не мог перестать смеяться.

− Джон! Что тут смешного? − потребовал он ответа.

Я вытер слёзы с глаз и взял себя в руки. − Ничего, Шерлок. Ничего. Если ты хочешь трахнуться, ты это получишь. − Я перекатился на бок и поцеловал его. Его лицо было тёплым от огня, а рука легла мне на затылок, удерживая, пока поцелуи не стали более страстными. Я был голоден. Прошло уже много времени, и я чувствовал, как моё тело реагирует, как покалывающая тяжесть растекается по моему паху. Я поцеловал кончик его носа, щеки, даже брови, когда моя рука скользнула вниз по его торсу и остановилась на передней части брюк, где я мог почувствовать очертания его эрекции под дорогой тканью.

− О, ты _хочешь_ , не так ли? − Он только застонал в ответ, когда я потёр его ладонью. Он больше не дрожал, и мне захотелось снять с него одежду. Я хотел увидеть его. И я знал, что он хочет, чтобы на него смотрели. Он любит, чтобы им восхищались и хвалили, и я с радостью даю ему всё это.

− А сейчас тебе достаточно тепло? Могу я тебя раздеть?

− Я в полном порядке. И да, пожалуйста, сними эту... _вещь_ с меня. − Он сел, и я помог ему стянуть джемпер через голову. Затем я расстегнул его рубашку и провёл руками по гладкой груди. Я старался делать всё медленно. Чтобы всё длилось так долго, как я смогу. Ради нас обоих. Но на самом деле мне хотелось сорвать с него одежду и прижать к ковру, взяв то, что я хотел. Но я этого не сделал. Я не хотел, чтобы он думал, что это − всё, что я хочу от него, даже если это − всё, что _он_ хочет от _меня_.

Я всегда хочу, чтобы он знал, как я к нему отношусь. Что это не просто трах, а занятие любовью. Я не знаю, что случилось с ним, что сделало его таким, какой он есть, таким эмоционально отсталым, таким испуганным своими чувствами. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Разговоры о чувствах заставляют его ощущать себя неуютно. Поэтому я не говорю, а _показываю_. Я показываю ему своими действиями. Своей нежностью. Готовя его любимый завтрак или лаская его тело. Я стараюсь.

Когда он лежал обнажённый на ковре, закинув одну руку за голову, после того как я поцеловал, облизал или куснул в разных местах, когда он издавал самые неприлично восхитительные звуки, я опустился на колени рядом с ним, всё ещё одетый, и обвёл взглядом его тело. Он был прекрасен. Высокий, худой и бледный, хотя в свете огня в камине он казался золотым. − Ты − чертовски великолепен, Шерлок. − Он выглядел довольным. А потом, по необъяснимой причине, я обнаружил, что очарован родинками на его длинной шее, и долго их разглядывал.

− Джон?

Я вернулся к реальности. Или как можно ближе к реальности, насколько это было возможно для моего мозга. Я стянул футболку, а он сел и начал расстёгивать мои джинсы.

Когда этот рот, этот _рот_ обхватил мой член, я закричал. А может, и нет, и всё это было у меня в голове, но мне правда захотелось закричать. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что он смотрит на меня снизу вверх, когда заглатывал так глубоко, как только мог, и я подумал, что сейчас кончу. Что всё закончится прежде, чем я смогу дать ему то, что он хочет. Но я не сдавался. Этот человек знает, как это делать. Я обнаружил, что в целом мужчины заглатывают больше, чем женщины, но Шерлок был такой один. Я уверен, что он изучал технику. Конечно, он это сделал. Это было бы очень по-шерлоковски.

Он глубоко заглатывал снова и снова, а мои пальцы зарывались в его кудри до тех пор, пока я действительно не смог больше этого выносить. − Шерлок, ты должен остановиться, я кончу, если ты не остановишься.

Он откинулся назад, тяжело дыша, со слюной на подбородке, и наблюдая за тем, как я стягиваю джинсы и нижнее белье.

− Трахни меня, Джон.

Я притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал в губы.

− Пожалуйста, Джон.

− Мне нужно взять презерватив и смазку. − Нам не нужно было пользоваться презервативом. Мы оба прошли проверку и были чисты, но Шерлок всегда настаивал. Он позволял мне кончить ему в рот, но не в задницу. Маленький мальчик, который плакал над мороженым на своём ботинке, вырос в мужчину, который ненавидел сперму, стекающую по его ногам.

− Сегодня только смазка.

− А ты уверен?

Он молча кивнул.

Вернувшись, я уложил его на живот и лёг сверху, осыпая его плечи поцелуями с открытым ртом. Я не торопился его готовить. Наслаждаясь каждой минутой этого, наблюдая, как он извивается и стонет, как порнозвезда, когда мои пальцы и язык проникают в него. Мне нравилось видеть его таким. Таким беззащитным. Таким открытым.

Наконец, я оседлал его бёдра и помассировал ягодицы.

− Сделай это, Джон, − заскулил он.

Скользнуть в его тело было всё равно что скользнуть в горячий бархат. Травка обострила мои чувства, и я осознавал только две вещи. Ту часть меня, которая была в нём, и музыку. Я закрыл глаза и погрузился в свои ощущения. Музыка и мой член. Музыка и мой член. Я трахал его в такт «Танцу феи Драже».

− Джон. − Его голос выдернул меня из пузыря, в котором я плавал.

− Джон. Дай мне перевернуться, я хочу тебя видеть.

Он перевернулся, и я закинул его ноги себе на плечи, прежде чем толкнуться в него так глубоко, как только мог.

− О, именно так, Джон. Именно так. − Он тяжело дышал. Он гладил себя одной рукой, а пальцы другой почти болезненно впились в моё бедро, когда он толкал меня вперёд. Его волосы прилипли к потному лбу, а щеки порозовели. Интересно, кто-нибудь ещё видел его таким? Он не был девственником, но мне нравилось думать, что только я пробудил в нём эту распутную животную сторону. Он был моим. Весь мой. Завтра мы вернёмся к нашим обычным ролям. Шерлок как альфа-самец и я как проводник его света, но в тот момент он был в моей власти и хотел всего этого, и я наслаждался этим.

− Я сейчас кончу, − прохрипел он. 

Я почувствовал, как он сжался вокруг меня, а потом сперма выстрелила ему на грудь. Он застонал, и я увидел, как его красивое лицо, все углы и плоскости, исказилось, а затем смягчилось. Наконец он открыл глаза и уставился на меня. − О, Джон, − выдохнул он. Это было всё, что требовалось. Услышав, с _какой_ интонацией он произносит моё имя, я переступил через край, и кончил внутри него. Я услышал какой-то звук, низкий рычащий вой, и мне потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что это я.

***

Огонь в камине потух до нескольких мерцающих красно-оранжевых угольков, и я натянул на нас одеяло, потому что он снова начал дрожать. Я прижался к нему всем телом, пока мы лежали там, чтобы согреться и иметь как можно больше контакта, прежде чем он перестанет этого хотеть. Я гладил его по волосам. Я целомудренно целовал его в плечо и шею. Я умирал с голоду, но вставать и есть не собирался. Ещё нет.

− Давай пригласим её на Рождество, Джон, − неожиданно предложил он.

− Кого?

− Гарри. Я думаю, ты должен её увидеть. Я хочу, чтобы ты её увидел.

− Ты под кайфом, Шерлок.

− Ты заслуживаешь иметь семью.

− Ты − моя семья. − После этих слов он замолчал. Я чувствовал, что мы слишком близко подошли к тому, чтобы поговорить о чувствах и ему при этом будет комфортно.

− Давай её пригласим, − повторил он. − Вы оба заслуживаете ещё одного шанса.

***

Мы действительно пригласили Гарри на Рождество. И Майкрофта тоже. Они действительно неплохо поладили друг с другом. Она заставила его рассмеяться, хотите верьте, хотите нет. Было приятно снова увидеть её, и мы работаем над тем, чтобы исправить наши отношения. Это нелегко, но я думаю, что мы на верном пути.

Мы продолжаем время от времени ловить кайф вместе, и миссис Хадсон − наш дилер. Этот факт до сих пор вызывает у меня смешок. Это расслабляет Шерлока, и обычно это означает, что он позволит мне прикоснуться к нему. Это не всегда заканчивается сексом, но это нормально. Я рад объятиям и поцелуям.

Шерлок любит меня. Хотя он никогда этого не говорил и, возможно, никогда не скажет, он говорит мне это по-своему. Я знаю, и он знает, что я знаю, и я могу жить с этим. Этого вполне достаточно.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Тетрагидроканнабинол, ТГК (сокр.), THC (сокр. от англ. tetrahydrocannabinol), Δ9-THC, Δ9-тетрагидроканнабинол (дельта-9-тетрагидроканнабинол), один из основных каннабиноидов, является ароматическим терпеноидом. Содержится в соцветиях и листьях конопли. ТГК − первый (и на сегодняшний день единственный) каннабиноид, разрешённый для медицинского применения. Препараты, содержащие синтетический ТГК (маринол и аналоги), используются в США, Канаде и Западной Европе для купирования побочных эффектов химиотерапии при раке и для борьбы с синдромом потери веса при СПИДе. Последние исследования свидетельствуют, что данный препарат также может быть эффективен при глаукоме, синдроме Туретта, шизофрении, различного рода психозах, фантомных болях, нейропатической боли и некоторых других заболеваниях.


End file.
